


That's How I Imagine My Immortality To Be

by supernaturalfreakin



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Caring Jack Harkness, Crying, Hugs, Hurt Ianto Jones, Immortal Ianto Jones, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Protective Jack Harkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalfreakin/pseuds/supernaturalfreakin
Summary: Ianto gets hurt on a Weevil hunt but before Owen can patch him up his wounds have already healed by themselves. How is this possible?
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	That's How I Imagine My Immortality To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone.
> 
> Here's another FanFic written by me.
> 
> English isn't my native language and I don't own Torchwood.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this and please R&R! :)

Ianto was clutching his neck, warm blood seeping through his fingers staining his white dress shirt and his suit jacket at the sleeve and collar.

Focussing on the Weevil in front of him he hadn’t noticed a second one creeping up behind him until it was too late. While turning around it had caught him off guard and scratched his neck with its nasty and sharp claws, leaving a deep wound.

Surprised by the attack and the pain he fell to the floor, barely able to stop his head from hitting the ground.

Now he lay on the cold concrete – one hand putting pressure on his still bleeding wound while the other tried to find a weapon he could use to defend himself against the creatures standing above him.

They came closer and closer until he heard two shots being fired and then the Weevils were moaning in pain on the floor.

Turning his head, he saw Toshiko and Jack move towards him, guns still drawn and looking worried.

‘How bad is it, Ianto?’ asked Jack.

Sitting up he gasped in pain ‘I’ll be fine. Help me up, please?’

Jack moved behind Ianto, grabbing him under his armpits and lifted him up. He then moved to Ianto’s front and placed his hand on top of his.

‘Let me see’ he said quietly.

Looking directly into Jack’s worried eyes he removed his bloody hand. Jack winced in sympathy. The wound looked painful but not deadly, though it would leave a large scar.

Tapping his earpiece, he ordered Owen and Gwen back to their position. On arrival, he took in the scene before him and directly went over to the men. Toshiko and Gwen secured the Weevils.

While waiting Jack had used a handkerchief to staunch the blood flow.

Owen removed it to assess the wound and came to the same conclusion as Jack and wrapped a makeshift bandage around it.

‘Do you need painkillers?’ Owen asked but Ianto instantly declined.

Packing up they made their way back to the SUV. Jack kept a steady hand on Ianto’s arm to comfort and guide him.

The ride itself was quiet with Jack driving, occasionally looking in the rear mirror to see if Ianto was still alive and well. As well as you could be with a nasty wound.

Parking the car, he told Toshiko and Gwen to sort the Weevils. Jack and Owen lead Ianto into the hub and towards the med-bay, sitting him down on the table. Jack stood back at the far wall, leaving Owen enough space to work and gather all the medical supplies he needed.

Putting gloves on he stood in front of Ianto to remove the bloody dress shirt and suit jacket. Next to follow was the makeshift bandage.

‘Ianto, how does your neck feel?’ frowned Owen while prodding the skin on his neck.

‘I can barely feel it anymore. Why? Has it got worse?’ asked Ianto.

‘Not exactly...’ muttered Owen taking a step back

Worried began to creep up their necks as Owen kept staring at Ianto’s neck.

‘What is it?’ Asked Jack making his way over to the man sitting on the table to get a look at the wound. He didn’t know what to expect but what he saw or rather not saw, made him stop in his tracks.

Ianto’s neck was still covered in blood but the wound was gone. Completely healed not leaving a trace of what has been there half an hour ago.

Nervously shifting on the table Ianto demanded to know why they were staring at him.

‘Please tell me what’s going on’ he begged.

Jack shifted his eyes to look into Ianto’s. Both of them had a look of confusion and fear on them.

‘The wound is gone’ whispered Jack.

‘What do you mean it’s gone? How can it be gone?’ he exclaimed jumping off the table to pick up a reflecting tray to look at his skin himself.

Not comprehending what was going on Ianto began touching and examining his skin. Still not understanding he grabbed a piece of cloth, wetted it and then washed the blood away.

His skin was healed. Not even a scratch left. How was that possible? Could it be that... No, he couldn’t be immortal like Jack… or could he?

He had so see it again with his own eyes. Decision made he looked around until he spotted a scalpel. Making his way over there he quickly grasped it and before anyone could stop him he drew it over his palm leaving a blood oozing, deep cut. Thanks to the adrenaline in his bloodstream he only felt a small sting.

With a cry both Owen and Jack jumped at Ianto wrestling the scalpel out of his hand.

‘What do you think you are doing?!’ Owen spat.

‘I have to see it. I have to know if it will happen again’ Ianto mumbled staring at his palm.

‘How are you feeling?’ asked Jack still holding the hand which had held the scalpel.

‘I don’t know’ admitted Ianto turning to look into Jack’s eyes. What was the emotion he saw, was it disappointment?

Not being able to take it any longer with the confusion and stress Ianto closed his eyes leaning into Jack who then wrapped him in a strong embrace.

‘Please explain what happened with the wound on my neck. It can’t have healed within half an hour. It’s only possible for you because you are immortal…’ trailed Ianto off.

‘You are not immortal Ianto. You are completely human, you know that. I can’t explain what happened because I don’t understand either but your hand didn’t heal and that cut wasn’t as bad as the one on your neck, it should have healed by now’ insisted Jack. 

The two of them stayed in the comforting embrace even as they heard Owen shuffle nearer. Without moving out of their hug, Owen stood at their side grabbing Ianto’s hand to get another look and bandage it afterwards.

‘I didn’t know you could transfer your ability to heal yourself?” Owen questioned.

‘I can’t’ Jack confirmed ‘I can sometimes bring back people from death’s door like I did when Ianto did back then but I’ve never passed on my condition, not permanently anyway. Do you need me to move while you bandage his hand?’

‘If he didn’t get it from you, then where did he get it from? I mean, take a look’ he exclaimed in return throwing his hands up.

‘What do you mean?’ Jack frowned whilst slowly moving Ianto away, which earned him a whine in return, to look at the palm.

It had healed. Just like his neck, the skin was undamaged.

‘How is this possible?’ whispered Jack.

Ianto opened his eyes whit a start when he felt Jack tense up. He then slowly lifted his hand towards his face eyeing it carefully. Something bubbled inside him – was it hope?

‘Does this mean that I can’t die? That every single injury I am going to receive will heal fastly without leaving a scratch?’ Ianto asked without any trace of emotion.

‘It looks like it, although I can’t tell what caused it and I can’t tell how long it will be like this’ Owen nodded.

‘I’m so sorry, Ianto’ Jack chocked out stroking is head.

‘Why are you sorry? This isn’t your fault. You said it yourself you can’t permanently transfer your so-called condition and there was no opportunity to even transfer it temporarily. Something else must have caused this’ Ianto countered while thinking of the past weeks and anything strange that had happened to him.

‘We will find a way to reverse this. I promise we won’t stop looking. There could be a cure for you or it will solve itself in time or anything, I don’t know…’

Jack was starting to babble. His hands were twitching on Ianto’s shoulders where they were now gripping him tightly.

Looking down at his shoes Ianto whispered ‘What if I don’t want you to?’

Jack was startled.

What do you mean? You don’t want us to look for a way to reverse this? Can you even imagine how lonely your life will be? How much hurt you will feel because everyone leaves you at one point or another? You’ll see so many people die, people you love, people you care about. You can’t seriously want that!’ he raged.

Lifting his head to stare deeply into Jack’s blue ones he calmly confessed ‘I won’t be alone because I will have you and you won’t be alone because you will have me, if you want me. I’ll see you die – quite a few times I believe – but Cariad, you will always come back and so will I for as long as I can, for as long as this condition prevents me from dying permanently. And if that’s the case I would gladly like to spend the rest of eternity with you and by your side. That’s how I imagine my immortality to be.’

Silence settled in the med-bay.  
Owen stood by observing the scene of Jack and Ianto’s staring match. Both of them completely lost in each other’s eyes.

‘Marry me’ Jack cried making Ianto’s and Owen’s jaws drop in shock.  
‘I want you by my side for as long as possible. I want you to never leave. There is no greater gift anyone could ever give me and I want to show the world that I belong to such a beautiful man, that I’ll be yours forever. You stole my heart and I can’t bear to lose you.  
So please, please… do me the honour of marrying me Ianto Jones.’

‘Yes’ Ianto whispered, shedding tears of joy.

Moving forward he pressed himself against Jack capturing his lips in a kiss loaded with emotions, the taste of salt and each other.

Breathing hard they pulled away smiling at each other through tears and then settled in a tight but comfortable embrace, feeling each other, trying to comprehend what had happened in the past hour.

‘What’s going on?’ asked Tosh standing beside Gwen at the med-bay’s railing seeing Jack and Ianto crying.

‘Ianto just made me the happiest man alive’ Jack laughed.

Still confused they shifted their gaze to Owen who had a stupid smile plastered all over his face.

‘Jack just proposed and Ianto said yes’ he chuckled.

Both women began squealing and ran down the stairs to congratulate the newly engaged couple.

‘This calls for a celebration’ Gwen shouts making everyone laugh.


End file.
